Harry Potter's Wedding
by Windrises
Summary: Harry gets engaged to Luna. Hermione is happy for them, but Ron feels paranoid that Harry's having a more successful life than he is. Despite being with Hermione, Ron's still not married and he's mad that Harry's getting married before he is.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series by Warner Bros.

After Harry Potter and his friends turned eighteen, they started attending Hogwarts' college, which was only a few miles away from the original Hogwarts. During their first couple years of college, a lot of things changed for Harry and the gang. Some things didn't change, like Hermione Granger getting the best grades and winning dozens of awards. To everyone's surprise, Hermione started dating Ronald Weasley. Even Harry thought Hermione could do better, but he was nice enough to not say that. Hermione enjoyed being with Ron, because since she was so obsessed with rules and organization, she often forgot how to have fun. Although Ron wasn't very responsible and smart, he knew how to be fun.

As for Harry, he had found a romance of his own. For a while, Harry was dating Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. However, Draco Malfoy was still obsessed with bothering Harry. Draco pretended to be a nice guy and he framed Harry for his antics, in order to get Ginny to stop dating Harry. Draco's sneakiness fooled Ginny. She dumped Harry and started dating Draco. Harry was both sad and upset. However, when Harry was telling Luna Lovegood what happened, Luna sympathized with him and eventually started falling for him. Harry and Luna started dating each other.

One day, Harry was walking around the halls of Hogwarts' college. He was wearing a nice suit, which surprised a bunch of his fellow students. Hermione walked by, while dressed like a librarian. She walked by Harry and like everyone else, she was surprised by Harry's outfit. She said, "Hi, Harry."

Harry replied, "Hi, Hermione."

Hemione asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

Harry said, "Oh, I'm just wearing my causal outfit."

Hermione replied, "Yeah right. You're wearing a really nice suit. What's up with that?"

Harry said, "I have a date with Luna, tonight."

Hermione replied, "I see. Judging by your outfit, I'm guessing it's going to be a very stylish evening."

Harry said, "Everybody seems shocked by my outfit."

Suddenly, Ron started running around the hallways. He wasn't paying much attention, which led to him accidentally running into Harry. Harry fell to the ground, while Ron fell into a garbage can. After grabbing some crumbs out of the garbage, Ron walked by Harry and said, "Hi, dude. Why are you wearing such a weird outfit?"

Harry defensively replied, "It's nice, not weird."

Ron said, "You usually have a mediocre sense of fashion, so how come you're wearing something decent?"

Harry explained, "I'm having dinner with Luna."

Ron pointed at Harry and laughed, before saying, "You and Luna are dating."

Harry asked, "What's the big deal?"

Ron asked, "Isn't it common, to make fun of your friends, when one of them gets into a relationship?"

Hermione replied, "Since you're dating me, you can't really make fun of Harry."

Ron paused and said, "Then maybe we should breakup, so we can make fun of Harry, without becoming hypocrites." Hermione angrily stared at Ron. Ron was scared of Hermione's angry face, so he raised his arms in the air and said, "I was just joking around. I'd rather eat a jar of expired cookies, than lose you."

Hermione said, "Ron, you need to be a little more mature."

Ron replied, "I'm totally mature."

A short time later, Harry went to a nearby restaurant. He walked inside and was greeted by a waiter. The waiter asked, "Can I help you?"

Harry said, "I have a reservation. I'm Harry Potter, party of two."

The waiter replied, "I see. Ms. Lovegood is at table 1946."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "How many tables do you have?"

The waiter said, "I'm a waiter, not a master of knowledge."

Harry walked to table 1946 and saw Luna Lovegood, who was wearing a diving costume. Harry sat down and said, "Hi, Luna."

Luna replied, "Welcome to table 1946, the best table of them all."

Harry looked at Luna's outfit, while saying, "Luna, why are you wearing that?"

Luna explained, "I'm an unconventional person, which is why I wear unexpected forms of clothing."

Harry said, "I have noticed that. You did wear a unicorn costume, during our last anniversary. Have you actually worn that outfit, when you went scuba diving?"

Luna shook her head and said, "No. When I was scuba diving, I was dressed like a vampire."

Harry asked, "Why?"

Luna explained, "The ocean doesn't have enough vampires. You can never have enough Kate Beckinsales."

Harry chuckled and said, "I do admit, that I often don't know what you're talking about. However, I do know you're the only one, who never unfairly judges me." Harry pointed at his suit and said, "Everybody acted like I was a crazy person, for wearing a nice suit. People think it's absurd, that I would try to look good."

Luna replied, "Well, if they want to judge, they should be commenting on how nice you look. Fashion critics can be brutal. That's what Rarity taught me."

After some more talking, Harry looked at Luna, while saying, "There's an important matter, that I want to discuss with you." He paused and said, "Actually, it's a question. It's a very important question, which could greatly impact our futures." Harry started getting down on one knee.

Luna looked concerned, while saying, "Oh, no. Harry, you broke your knee."

Harry tried to not laugh, while replying, "That's not true, Luna. I'm okay. In fact, I feel great."

Luna was used to Harry downplaying the amount of pain he was in. When Voldemort blasted him, Harry lied and claimed he just got a couple of papercuts, so he wouldn't worry anybody. Luna got out her cellphone and started calling a nearby hospital. Harry took the cellphone. Luna said, "Harry, it's not nice to take somebody's phone, especially when they're trying to make an important call."

Harry replied, "I didn't break my knee." He took a ring out of his pocket and said, "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" Harry looked down and realized he was no longer holding the ring. For a moment, he feared he had lost it. However, he looked at Luna and realized she was wearing the ring. Luna had a grin on her face. Harry smiled back and kissed her.

The next day, Harry told Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore about the wedding. Dumbledore agreed to be the host of the wedding. Hermione got the role of bridesmaid, while Ron reluctantly accepted the job of being the best man.

Hermione and Ron went to a dress shop. Hermione shopped for a dress, while Ron had a pouty look on his face. After selecting a purple dress, Hermione walked up to Ron and said, "I think I've found the right dress."

Ron sighed and replied, "I guess that's good."

Hermione had sensed that something was wrong. Ron had been acting exhausted and unexcited, ever since he heard Harry was engaged. Hermione folded her arms and asked, "What's going on? Harry and Luna are getting married. This is a wonderful thing."

Ron replied, "It might be good for them. However, I consider their marriage a problem."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Ron explained, "We've been dating longer, than Harry's been dating Luna. However, they're engaged, while we are still struggling. Harry's making me look bad. By marrying Luna, he's acting like he's a mature adult, while I'm a lackluster fool."

Hermione said, "Ron, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're overthinking the situation. Harry's not getting married to Luna, because he wants to upstage you."

Ron replied, "Well, it still bothers me. I'm disappointed in myself and I'm mad at Harry."

Hermione said, "Well, this wedding's going to be an important event, so you better start being more optimistic."

On the day of the wedding, the outside of Hogwarts was decorated with flowers and a wedding had been arranged. Hermione and Luna were in Luna's bedroom. Luna presented a blue nightgown, which was decorated with gothic designs. Luna smiled at Hermione, while asking, "Isn't it great?"

Hermione replied, "With all due respect, I'm confused. How does this involve your wedding?"

Luna said, "This is going to my wedding dress."

Hermione replied, "Hold on there, Luna. It's not a wedding dress. Also, it's rather strange."

Luna responded, "Strange things are good. I don't want a normal wedding. I want things to be as unique and as special, as they possibly can be."

Hermione replied, "I understand and I think you're a very charming person. However, you might want to reconsider your attire."

Luna responded, "I'll think about it, but I think I already know what I want."

Hermione said, "I better check on Ron."

Luna replied, "Okay."

Hermione walked up to Ron's room and knocked on the door. Ron opened the door, while drying his hair. Hermione sniffed around, before saying, "I don't want to be disrespectful, but you smell rather odd."

Ron replied, "I was bathing in hot sauce."

Hermione could hardly believe what she just heard. She asked, "Why would you do that?"

Ron said, "I tend to bathe in condiments, when I'm invited to a special event. That way, I have a special type of smell."

Hermione replied, "Well, you better not ruin the wedding. Aren't you excited?"

Ron said, "I guess I'm mildly excited."

Hermione explained, "This is a very important day, for both Harry and Luna. You better be on your best behavior."

After Hermione walked away, Draco walked by. He smiled, while saying, "Hi, Ron. It's good to see you."

Ron replied, "Yeah right, Draco. You're never glad to see me. You've always thought I was a nerd."

Draco said, "It's hard to deny, that your mere presence isn't a constant annoyance. However, I believe we can come to an agreement, because we're both rivals of Harry Potter."

Ron asked, "What are you talking about? Harry's my best friend and I'm his best man."

Draco had a sneaky grin on his face, while asking, "Does Harry deserve your loyal service? After all, he's been a rather mediocre friend, hasn't he? He's trying to look superior to you, by getting engaged and having a fancy wedding. Harry doesn't deserve your respect. He deserves to be punished."

Ron thought about it and said, "You're right, Draco."

Draco asked, "Do you have the wedding rings?"

Ron answered, "I sure do."

Draco asked, "Are you going to let Harry have them?"

Ron had an offended look on his face, while saying, "He doesn't deserve them. He's been a bragger and a poor excuse for a friend. He needs a proper punishment and I believe I can give him that." Ron grabbed the wedding rings and flushed them down the toilet.

A few minutes later, Harry was walking around the hallway, while wearing his wedding tuxedo. Ron and Draco started charging towards them. Harry stared at them, while wondering what was going on. Draco punched Harry in the stomach and Ron punched Harry in the face. Harry fell to the ground and passed out.

When Harry woke up, he was in Ron's room. He was tied up and was wearing a pair of Ron's raggedy pajamas, rather than his wedding tuxedo. He looked at Ron, while asking, "What's going on?"

Ron said, "I'm getting my revenge, Harry Potter."

Harry asked, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you."

Ron had an offended look on his face, while saying, "How dare you say that? You've affected my life, in the most negative of ways. My life was starting to go well. Hermione and I were having a nice, casual relationship. However, you had to come along and get engaged to Luna. Now, you're the perfectly mature grown-up, who has the perfect love life, while Hermione and I look like fools. You've ruined everything."

Harry replied, "Give me a break, Ron."

Ron sternly said, "Don't downplay what you've done, you human pottery. You need to be punished." Ron grabbed a jar of ketchup and threw it on Harry. Next, he threw a stink bomb at Harry. After that, Ron glued dozens of fake feathers to Harry's pajamas. Finally, he threw Harry into his tub of hot sauce.

Harry got out of the tub and tried drying himself off, while saying, "Ron, are you and Hermione having relationship problems?"

Ron thought about it and replied, "Not really. We're both happy and despite me often annoying her, we have a lot of fun."

Harry said, "Then why are you punishing me?"

Ron replied, "Because you and Luna are having the best life, while Hermione and I are just having a good life."

Harry said, "But you and Hermione love each other. You enjoy each other's company and you guys are in a relationship. You should be happy about what you've got, rather than being jealous of me."

Ron responded, "Maybe I should be more grateful. Hermione's a pretty awesome girlfriend. Maybe she and I will have a great life, someday."

Harry replied, "I think you two already have a great life. You just need to learn to appreciate what you've got."

Ron said, "You might be right. That doesn't excuse your bragging."

Harry replied, "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, by getting engaged."

Ron said, "You know what? I think I'm going to forgive you."

Harry replied, "I appreciate it."

Ron smiled and said, "It's what friends are for." Harry and Ron hugged each other.

Hermione knocked on the door. Ron opened it. Hermione went inside and saw that Harry was wearing raggedy pajamas and was covered in hot sauce. She had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Ron said, "I was mad at Harry, for showing off, so I beat him up and ruined his outfit. However, he apologized and he made me realize I don't need to wish for a great life. You already make my life great."

Hermione replied, "I'm flattered to hear that, but where is Harry's tuxedo?"

Ron nervously smiled, while saying, "I was so mad at Harry, that I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut up his tuxedo."

Hermione said, "You know what? As silly as Harry looks, I think Luna will appreciate it."

Harry replied, "I know Luna's very open-minded, which is something I love. However, I believe this might be too much, even by her standards."

Hermione confidently responded, "I think everything will be okay."

A few minutes later, Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron stood at the wedding area. Luna walked down the altar, while wearing her gothic nightgown. She looked at Harry's outfit, which made her grin. Harry looked at Luna, while saying, "I don't have a proper wedding outfit or the wedding rings. I only have my reserved, but eccentric brand of charm."

Luna replied, "That's all I could ask for, Harry. I don't need fancy rings, to prove you love me. Your heart is the only piece of evidence, that I could ever need." Harry and Luna smiled at each other.

Dumbledore said, "We are gathered here, so these two can get married. Does anybody object?"

Draco stood up and said, "I object."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Draco explained, "Because I don't want Harry to be happy."

Dumbledore asked, "How about you leave the wedding and go take care of your large stack of unfinished homework assignments?" Draco angrily sighed and walked away.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Luna, while saying, "This is a pretty silly thing to ask, but do you two take each other, to be your husband and wife?"

Harry and Luna both said, "Of course."

Dumbledore replied, "Then you're married." Harry and Luna kissed each other.

Ron looked at Hermione, while saying, "You know what? I'm glad that Harry and Luna are happy."

Hermione replied, "So am I. Do you think we have a happy relationship?"

Ron responded, "That's debatable." Hermione facepalmed.


End file.
